jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Robert E. O. Speedwagon
Robert Edward O Speedwagon is a fictional character from the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. The character is portrayed a friend of the protagonist. Phantom Blood (1888-9) Robert Edward O Speedwagon (often known simply as Speedwagon) is probably the most loyal friend to the Joestar family. He first appeared as an Ogre Street thug boss attacking Jonathan Joestar, but soon realized the young man's worthiness and dedication, and becomes his good friend. He helped uncover Dio Brando's plot to assassinate George Joestar and from that point onward remained by Jonathan's side, helping in whatever way he could to defeat Dio. According to William Antonio Zeppeli, Speedwagon could never master the art of hamon, a fact that greatly distressed Speedwagon, though pushed the pressure point in Speedwagon's midsection to give him the ability to harness "small ripples". However, Speedwagon can hold his own in a fight, as initially demonstrated during his fight against Jonathan, when he used his hat with a hidden buzz-saw, but mostly sits back and remains in the sidelines, as he is not a hamon user and can't fight in the same league as the zombies and vampires. He does however offer words of encouragement through the entire adventure. After Zeppeli's death, he takes on wearing his hat as a remembrance of their fallen ally. Battle Tendency (1938-9) Speedwagon had traveled to America sometime in between the events of Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency, where he would discover oil and form the powerful Speedwagon Foundation. His team would discover the pillar man Santana, but during that discovery, Straights would betray them and turn into a vampire himself, killing several researchers whose blood would awaken Santana. Speedwagon would have died from his wounds if it had not been for his rescue by Rudolph von Stroheim, a Nazi general conducting experiments with the Stone Mask and Santana. Legacy Speedwagon dies of a heart attack at the age of 89. Even after his death, he would dedicate the Speedwagon Foundation to biochemical science and technology and use it to help the Joestar family throughout Parts 3-6. His men would go on to help Jotaro destroy the remains of Dio and create the prosthetic hand for Joseph Joestar. Steel Ball Run The Speedwagon Foundation is mentioned as a sponsor of the race, but its origin is not revealed. Trivia * Speedwagon's original hat had buzz-saws built into it which he used to fight Jonathan during their first encounter. From there on he never uses them again. * After Zeppeli's death he wears his hat. * His name is taken from an American rock band called REO Speedwagon. * There are several similarities between him and Dio; like Dio he came from a poor family, fights with dirty moves and believes Jonathan to be a foolish man. However unlike Dio his heart was right and he eventually changed for the better, becoming a better person. Ironically enough he obtained all that Dio wanted, as by the end he discovered oil in America making him rich and becoming one of the most recognized persons in the world after Jonathan himself. * He never married but Joseph believe him to have something of an attraction to Erina. Gallery Speedwagon.png|Speedwagon while wearing Zeppeli's hat Old speedwagon.JPG|In part II as an old man. Speedwagonogrestreet.png|Speedwagon's first appearance in Ogre Street Speedwagonhat.png|Speedwagon performing his Saw-hat technique Category:Part I Characters Category:Part II Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Main Allies